


Надежда / Hope

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, papercraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: "Рисунок изображал какое-то непонятное растение, каких Вин никогда не видела. Оно казалось невероятно хрупким. У него не было толстого стебля, а листья выглядели уж очень изящными. Верхние листья по форме и цвету отличались от остальных.— Это называется «цветок», — пояснил Кельсер." (c) "Пепел и сталь""It depicted a strange shape—something like a plant, though not one Vin had ever seen. It was too… ﬂimsy. It didn’t have a thick stalk, and its leaves were far too delicate. At its top, it had a strange collection of leaves that were a different color from the rest.“It’s called a ﬂower,” Kelsier said." (с) "Final Empire"Рисунок Мэйр, жены Кельсера, - память о временах, когда с неба не падал пепел, надежда на то, что эти времена можно вернуть.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Надежда / Hope

**Author's Note:**

> В оформлении работы использована карта Лютадели авторства Айзека Стюарта.


End file.
